02 Listopada 2000
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.25 Telezakupy 7.40 Panie na Mogadorze (23/24) - serial obycz. 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program public. 8.25 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Madeline - serial anim. 9.10 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 9.45 Bajeczki Jedyneczki - program dla dzieci 10.00 Tajemnicza kobieta - telenowela 10.50 Drogowskaz - magazyn o pracy 11.20 Symbole wzornictwa XX wieku (4) - film dok., W. Bryt. 11.30 Staroobrzędowcy. Dzieci różnych bogów (3) - program edukac. 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informac. 12.20 Horyzonty - magazyn rolniczy 12.45 Klan (389) - telenowela 13.10 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 13.35 Ambulatorium 13.45 Żyć wiecznie (12) - film dok. 14.10 360 stopni dookoła ciała - magazyn medyczny 14.30 Ambulatorium 14.35 Zdrowo i odlotowo (5) - program edukac. 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Raport o demokracji - magazyn 15.30 Zbiory specjalne Biblioteki Uniwersytetu Warszawskiego 16.00 Credo 2000 - magazyn katolicki 16.30 Moda na sukces -telenowela 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Plebania (9) - serial obycz. 18.05 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 18.30 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 19.00 Wieczorynka. Podróże kapitana Klipera - serial anim. 19.15 Jutro weekend 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Nash Bridges (9) - serial 21.00 Zawsze po 21-szej - magazyn reporterów 21.35 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 23.00 Czas na... kontrowersyjny dokument - film dok., W. Bryt. 0.00 Zanim nadejdzie zmierzch - dramat obycz., Norwegia 1.35 Brad Mahldau Trio. Jazz Jamboree 2000 2.15 Rodowody - Polskie stada i stadniny koni 2.45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody - magazyn 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Święta wojna (6) - serial komed. 9.00 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc (49) - serial obycz. 9.50 Nasza wielka rodzina. Szetlandzka wydra - serial dok. 10.15 Tylko aniołowie mają skrzydła - film obycz., USA 12.15 Jerzego Waldorffa połowy na rzece wspomnień - Powązki (2) 12.55 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (45) - serial obycz. 13.40 William - serial przygod. 14.10 Dzieci i ryby. Alkohol i papierosy - prog.dla młodzieży 14.40 Sukces (13) - serial obycz. 15.05 Złotopolscy (260) - telenowela 15.30 Krzyżówka trzynastolatków - czyli Światowid - teleturniej dla młodzieży 16.00 Panorama 16.10 A życie kołem się toczy (7) - serial obycz. 17.00 Proton. Rewolucyjna dieta - mag. sensacji naukowych 17.20 Piękne, dzikie, ginące (1) - magazyn przyrod. 17.30 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.25 W sieci - magazyn internetowy 19.35 Metodyści w Polsce 19.50 Ekumeniczna Księgarnia 20.00 Ryzykanci - teleturniej sprawnościowy 20.50 Dwójkomania 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Z archiwum X - serial sensac. 22.25 997 - magazyn kryminalny 23.00 Falcone (59) - serial krymin. 23.45 Był taki człowiek... Jerzy Bińczycki 0.35 Arvo Part Miserere - koncert 1.20 Agent 86 (78) - serial komed. 1.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko (Clarissa Explain It All) (44/52): Towarzystwo wzajemnej adoracji - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1992, reż. Carl Lauten, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Jason Zimbler, Elizabeth Hess, Joe O'Connor (24 min) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Czarodziejski peryskop - serial przyrodniczy 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Tajemnice Zakonu Maltańskiego - reportaż 08.35 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 09.30 (WP) Integracja - magazyn 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Sanktuarium we Francji - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Telezakupy 10.45 (WP) Święto Zmarłych - reportaż 11.15 (WP) Lada dzień (Any Day Now) (5/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, wyk. Annie Potts, Lorraine Toussaint, Chris Mulkey, Olivia Friedman (43 min) 12.00 (WP) Dom - reportaż 12.15 (WP) Między Odrą a Renem - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Wielki, mały biznes 13.00 (WP) Zwierzęta z bliska - serial przyrodniczy 13.45 (WP) To jest temat: Kórnicki szkielet - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Kalejdoskop regionalny 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (29) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Barnet Kelman, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (23 min) 14.35 (WP) Babie lato - magazyn 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe: Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.30 Koncert rozrywkowy 16.15 Z kart krakowskiego archiwum 16.30 (WP) Harry i Henderssonowie (Harry and the Henderssonowie) (10/72) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1990, reż. Alan Cooke/Frank Bonner/Tony Dow, wyk. Bruce Davision, Molly Cheek, Zachary Bostrom, Ann Carol Plante (22 min) 17.00 (WP) Integracja - magazyn 17.15 Ludzie i wydarzenia - program publicystyczny 17.25 Warto wiedzieć - program informacyjny 17.30 Kronika - wydanie regionalne 17.40 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Impreza na 5+ - program dla dzieci 18.35 Małopolska mała Europa 18.55 Ludzie i wydarzenia - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) Kościół św. Mikołaja (Nikolaikirche) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1995, reż. Frank Beyer, wyk. Barbara Auer, Urlich Matthes, Daniel Minetti, Peter Sodann (88 min) 20.30 (WP) Album Chopinowski: Telewizyjne wydanie dzieł wszystkich Fryderyka Chopina (2) - program muzyczny 21.00 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (23) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (24 min) 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Program sportowy 21.50 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 (WP) Ten sam duch - magazyn ekumeniczny 22.30 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 22.55 (WP) Czas nauki - serial popularnonaukowy 23.50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Wilkołaczek - serial anim. 7.25 Pokemon - serial anim. 7.50 Polityczne graffiti 8.00 Skrzydła - serial 8.30 Z honorami - komedia USA (1994) 10.20 Zbuntowany anioł - serial 11.15 Księga wielkich życzeń - komediodramat pol. (1998) 13.00 Disco Relax 14.00 Świat według Kiepskich - serial 14.30 Duża przerwa - serial 15.00 Batman - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Fundacja Polsat 15.55 Adam i Ewa - serial 16.45 Herkules - serial 17.45 Fiorella - serial 18.35 Kurier TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Zbuntowany anioł - serial 20.00 Życiowa szansa (35) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Ally McBeal - serial 21.55 Ostry dyżur - serial 22.50 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.05 Prognoza pogody 23.15 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Miodowe lata - serial 0.15 Kurier TV 0.35 Słodki ptak młodości - film fab. USA (1989) 2.20 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06:05 Porywy serca (59) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 06:45 Telesklep 07:00 Malusińscy (15) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07:25 Alf (47) - serial komediowy, USA 07:50 Kapitan Planeta (6) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08:15 Zorro (10) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08:35 Pinokio (16) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09:00 Daniela i przyjaciele (64) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09:50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 10:35 Telesklep 11:30 Esmeralda (105) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12:20 Trafiony zatopiony - program rozrywkowy 13:25 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 13:50 Malusińscy (15) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14:15 Kapitan Planeta (6) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14:40 Zorro (10) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15:05 Pinokio (16) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15:30 Belfer z klasą (22) - serial komediowy, USA 16:00 Alf (48) - serial komediowy, USA 16:30 TVN Fakty 16:45 Pogoda 16:50 Valeria (39) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17:45 Wizjer tvn - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki (ZA ZGODĄ RODZICÓW) 18:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19:00 TVN Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:30 Pogoda 19:35 Porywy serca (60) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20:30 Centrum nadziei - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21:00 Nie chcę tego dziecka (No Child Of Mine) - film obyczajowy, USA 1993 reż. Michael Katleman / wyk. Patty Duke, Tracy Nelson, G.W.Bailey, Sheryl Lee Ralph, Susan Blakely, Markus Flanagan 22:50 TVN Fakty 22:55 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 23:20 Zimowy gość (The Winter Guest) - film obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania/USA 1996 reż. Alan Rickman / wyk. Phyllida Law, Emma Thompson, Sheila Reid, Sandra Voe, Arlene Cockburn, Gary Hollywood 01:25 Wizjer tvn - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki (ZA ZGODĄ RODZICÓW) 01:55 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy TV 4 6.00 Magazyn muzyczny 7.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 8.00 Górny świat - komedia przyg. prod.USA 9.50 Bruce Lee - człowiek i legenda - film biograf.prod. Hongkong 11.30 Jak dwie krople czekolady - serial kom. prod. USA 12.00 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela prod. pol. 12.30 Star Trek: Voyager (2 seria) - serial s.f. prod. USA 13.25 Dom Muratora - magazyn poradnikowy 14.25 Magazyn muzyczny 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Piłka w grze - serial anim. prod. jap. 16.15 Ulysses - serial dla dzieci 16.45 Kosmiczne wojny - serial anim. prod. USA 17.15 Allo, Allo (1) - serial kom. prod. ang. 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Viper 2 - serial sens. prod. USA 19.00 Żar tropików - serial przyg. prod. USA 20.00 Bieg po szmal - serial kom. prod. USA 20.30 Suproliga w koszykówce mężczyzn - mecz Śląsk Wrocław - Panathinaikos (w przerwie meczu ok. godz. 21.15 Dziennik) 22.00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sens. prod. USA 23.00 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela prod. pol. 23.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.45 Oczy ognia - thriller prod. USA 1.35 Spotkajmy się - magazyn 2.05 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 2.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3.15 Strefa P - program muzyczny 4.05 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 06.00 Teledyski 06.10 Maria Emilia (58) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Coraima Torres, Juan Soler, Ana Patricia Rojo, Ana Bertha Espin (45 min) 06.55 Katalina i Sebastian (58) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Claudia Islals, Sergio Klainer (45 min) 07.40 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Woody Woodpecker, Dragon Ball - filmy animowane 08.45 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 1992, wyk. Jason Alisharan, Rachel Blanchard, Ross Hull, Nathaniel Moreau (25 min) (stereo) 09.10 Książę William i książę Harry - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania (50 min) 10.05 Dworskie niedyskrecje - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania (50 min) 10.55 Podaj dalej - teleturniej (stereo) 11.25 Zwariowana kamera- program rozrywkowy 12.05 Teleshopping 13.10 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej muzyczny (stereo) 13.40 Katalina i Sebastian (59) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Claudia Islals, Sergio Klainer (45 min) 14.25 Maria Emilia (59) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Coraima Torres, Juan Soler, Ana Patricia Rojo, Ana Bertha Espin (45 min) 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Woody Woodpecker, Dragon Ball - filmy animowane 16.20 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 1992, wyk. Jason Alisharan, Rachel Blanchard, Ross Hull, Nathaniel Moreau (25 min) (stereo) 16.50 Zagubiony w czasie - serial fantastyczny, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (45 min) 17.40 Słoneczny patrol - serial przygodowy, USA 1989, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Parker Stevenson, Shawn Weatherly, Billy Warlock (45 min) (stereo) 18.30 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej muzyczny (stereo) 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Podaj dalej - teleturniej (stereo) 20.05 Columbo - serial kryminalny, USA 1971, wyk. Peter Falk, Lee Grant, Patricia Mattick, John Fink (90 min) 21.55 Medicopter 117 3 - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1997, wyk. Anja Freese, Rainer Grenkowitz, Wolfgang Krewe, Serge Falck (45 min) 22.45 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, wyk. Malik Yoba, Michael DeLorenzo, Patty D'Arbanville Quinn, Lauren Velez (45 min) 23.35 McCall - serial sensacyjny, USA 1985, wyk. Edward Woodward, Adam Ant, J.T. Walsh, Maureen Anderman, Piage Price (45 min) 00.25 Seksplozja - magazyn tylko dla dorosłych 00.40 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 01.10 Columbo - serial kryminalny, USA 1971, wyk. Peter Falk, Lee Grant, Patricia Mattick, John Fink (90 min) 02.45 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, wyk. Malik Yoba, Michael DeLorenzo, Patty D'Arbanville Quinn, Lauren Velez (45 min) 03.30 Zwariowana kamera - program rozrywkowy 04.15 Teleshopping TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata 7.35 Wielcy nieobecni - Władysław Szpilman 7.40 Wielcy nieobecni - Andrzej Zawada 7.45 Nasza mała Polska - reportaż 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.25 Wielcy nieobecni - Jerzy Waldorff 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Giełda 8.45 Wieści polonijne 9.00 Cztery pory roku - prog. dla dzieci 9.30 Cmentarze ziemi obiecanej - film 10.00 Matka Królów - film fab. 11.55 Wielcy nieobecni - Wojciech Żukrowski 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Dozwolone od lat 40 13.00 Złotopolscy - 224 - Kawałek podłogi - serial 13.25 Forum - prog. publ. 14.10 Cysterski szlak - Mogiła - Clara - Tumba 14.25 W rajskim ogrodzie - Tropiki Witkacego 14.45 Ojczyzna polszczyzna 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Magazyn ekumeniczny - 1. Gdańskie Spotkania Ekumeniczne, 2. Niezwykła uroczystość 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Rozmowy na nowy wiek - z Pawłem Łozińskim 16.25 Magazyn kulturalny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ala i As 17.45 Tropiciele gwiazd - 6/26 - Zorza polarna - serial 18.15 Salon Lwowski: Witold Pyrkosz - Ciopek 18.35 Złotopolscy - 224- Kawałek podłogi - serial 19.00 Wieści polonijne 19.15 Dobranocka - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - 5- Zielony byczek - serial 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Teatr Telewizji - Złota Setka - Elżbieta Królowa Anglii 1 21.30 Malwy 2000 - reportaż 21.50 Forum Polonijne. Odpowiedzi na pytania 22.05 Anima - 13 - Jerzy Kalina 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 23.45 Żertwa - reportaż 0.20 Parnas Literacki - Maria Dąbrowska 0.30 Monitor Wiadomości 1.00 Wieści polonijne 1.15 Kolorowy świat Pacyka - 5 - Zielony byczek - serial anim. dla dzieci 1.30 Wiadomości 2.00 Złotopolscy - 224 - Kawałek podłogi - serial 2.30 Teatr Telewizji - Złota Setka - Elżbieta Królowa Anglii l 3.55 Malwy 2000 - reportaż 4.20 Forum Polonijne. Odpowiedzi na pytania 4.35 Anima - 13 - Jerzy Kalina 5.00 Panorama 5.20 Sport-telegram 5.30 Przybysze - film dok. 6.00 Zakończenie programu Planete 07.00 Cuda afrykańskiej przyrody (7/12): Świat ptaków - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 (52 min) 07.55 Sekrety zaginionych imperiów. Koloseum - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. (49 min) 08.45 Ku przyszłości (17/22): Zawód przyszłości - serial dokumentalny, USA 1994 (26 min) 09.15 Namibia - powrót do nowego kraju - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1997 (84 min) 10.40 Talenty Grega - film dokumentalny, Francja 1995 (26 min) 11.10 Japońska żałoba - film dokumentalny, Belgia 1998 (52 min) 12.05 Tu mówi Praga - Drugi proces Artura Londona - film dokumentalny, Francja 1971 (30 min) 12.40 Diabeł - biografia nieautoryzowana (2/3) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 (49 min) 13.30 Na tropach wilków - film dokumentalny, Francja 1997 (52 min) 14.25 Anioł (4/6): Rodzina Montoya - serial dokumentalny, Hiszpania 1992 (60 min) 15.25 Aktualności z przeszłości (92) - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1964-2000 (44 min) 16.20 Przerwana cisza - film dokumentalny, Holandia 1995 (58 min) 17.25 Czy nie słyszysz, jak śpiewam? - film dokumentalny, Holandia 1997 (70 min) 18.35 Wielkie wystawy: Martwa natura - film dokumentalny, Francja 1978 (24 min) 19.05 Shaolin - film dokumentalny, Francja 1995 (51 min) 20.00 Medycyna tradycyjna w Afryce (4/7): Nauczanie tradycyjnych metod leczenia - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 1996 (29 min) 20.30 Legendarne samoloty: AH-64 Apache - serial dokumentalny, USA 1998 (47 min) 21.20 Okrutna planeta (3/4): Ucieczka z piekła - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 (51 min) 22.15 Prochy Pasoliniego - film dokumentalny, Włochy 1994 (86 min) 23.45 Pięknoduch - film dokumentalny, Włochy 1973 (15 min) 00.00 Zabójstwo Icchaka Rabina - film dokumentalny, Izrael 1997 (61 min) 01.05 Potrawy przodków - film dokumentalny, Francja 1994 (26 min) TV Niepokalanów 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: Wszystkich Zmarłych 09.15 Wieliczka - film krajoznawczy 09.30 Odkrywcy - program podróżniczy 10.00 Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne (6) - film przyrodniczy 10.30 Brat Albert - film dokumentalny 11.15 Ścieżki kultury: Architektura gotyku - magazyn kulturalny 11.40 Wenecja - Plac św. Marka - film krajoznawczy 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Archeologia: Etruskowie - film dokumentalny 12.40 Z Ewangelią przez ulice Rzymu - program duszpasterski 13.00 Matka Teresa - film dokumentalny 13.40 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię: Świstaki - film przyrodniczy 14.25 Marzenie Daniela Comboniego - film dokumentalny 14.50 Przegląd Niedzieli - magazyn 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.15 Historia Zakonu Jezuitów - film dokumentalny 15.45 Dzielmy się wiarą jak chlebem - reportaż 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: Wszystkich Zmarłych 16.10 Drogami Europy: Cannes - film krajoznawczy 16.25 Papież w Hiszpanii - film dokumentalny 17.00 Marcelino chleb i wino (Marcellino pane e vino/Marcelino pan y vino) - film obyczajowy, Włochy/Hiszpania 1954, reż. Ladislao Vajda, wyk. Rafael Rivelles, Antonio Vico, Pablito Calvo, Juan Calvo (90 min) 18.30 Rejon umocniony Hel - relacja z wystawy 18.40 Muzyczne okienko - wywiady na bis 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Królowa Pokoju - reportaż 19.20 Zaczarowany ołówek - serial animowany, Polska 19.30 Gospel Sound - program muzyczny 19.45 Obyś był zimny, albo gorący: Kłamstwo - rozmowa z ks. Janem Sikorskim 19.55 Spotkanie mariologów - relacja 20.05 Chleb życia - reportaż 20.35 Różaniec: część radosna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Cappella Gedanensis w Kościele OO. Franciszkanów (2) - relacja z koncertu 21.30 Magiczna Italia (1) - film krajoznawczy 21.55 Program dnia 22.00 Emaus - magazyn diecezji zielonogórsko-gorzowskiej (powt.) 22.30 Syn marnotrawny (O amor do poi) - film obyczajowy, Brazylia, reż. Vicente Abreu, wyk. Denis Derkian, Jonas Mello, Rui Minharro (65 min) 23.35 Święty Ryszard Pampuri - film dokumentalny 23.55 Program dnia 00.00 Zakończenie programu Dsf 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 Lumberjack (7) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 06.45 Speed Zone (40) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 07.00 Fun Zone (34) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 07.15 Monster Trucks (4) (powt.) 08.15 Magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Kulturystyka: Millennium Giant 2000 (powt.) 09.45 Monster Trucks (18) (powt.) 10.45 Motorvision - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 Speed Zone (41) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 12.15 Fun Zone (35) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 12.30 Monster Trucks (19) (powt.) 13.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (47) (powt.) 14.00 Takeshi's Castle (15) (powt.) 14.45 Speed Zone (60) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 15.00 (na żywo) Golf: Volvo Masters 17.00 Fun Zone (35) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 17.15 Takeshi's Castle (16) (powt.) 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 InTeam - wywiad 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 Motorvision - magazyn sportów motorowych 21.15 Motobike - magazyn sportów motocyklowych (powt.) 22.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.30 Loża ekspertów - talk show 23.30 W NBA - magazyn koszykarski 00.30 WOW Fun Power 01.30 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Nightshow - magazyn reklamowy 02.30 Lumberjack (8) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 03.00 Nightshow - magazyn reklamowy 03.30 WOW Fun Power (powt.) 04.30 Lumberjack (9) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 05.00 Roller Jam (25) (powt.) Arte 19.00 Voyages, voyages: Peru, dziedzictwo Inków - magazyn podróżniczy 19.45 Meteo - prognoza pogody 19.50 Arte Info - wiadomości 20.15 Reportaż: Kobiety i miłość do futbolu 20.45 Temat wieczory - Kirgizja: Kisvilma - kraj nadziei - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 2000, reż. Marta Meszaros, wyk. Cleo Ladanyi, Barbara Hegyi, Lili Monori, Jan Nowicki (100 min) 22.40 Kirgizja - podróż przeciw zapominaniu - film dokumentaalny, Niemcy 2000, reż. Marta Meszaros 23.35 Tam, gdzie niebo styka się z ziemią - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 2000 01.00 Robotnice tego świata - film dokumentalny (powt.) 02.25 Błękit nieba - film krótkometrażowy (powt.) Rtl 06.00 Punkt 6 - magazyn informacyjny 06.30 Dzień dobry Niemcy - magazyn regionalny 07.00 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 07.30 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.00 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991/92 09.00 Punkt 9 - magazyn informacyjny 09.30 Living Single - serial komediowy, USA 1994/95 10.00 Mój ślub - telenowela dokumentalna, Niemcy 2000 10.30 RTL Morningshow 11.30 Pojedynek rodzinny - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Oliver Geissen Show - talk show 14.00 Bärbel Schäfer - talk show 15.00 Hans Meiser - talk show 16.00 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991/92 17.00 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 17.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 18.00 Dobry wieczór - magazyn regionalny 18.30 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn sensacji 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 20.15 Patrol motocyklowy - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 2000 21.15 Puma - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 2000 22.15 Posterunek - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 2000 23.15 Big Brother - reportaż 00.10 Wiadomości 00.40 Ellen - serial komediowy, USA 1970/77 01.10 Living Single - serial komediowy, USA 1994/95 (powt.) 01.35 Larry Sanders Show - serial komediowy, USA 1997/98 02.00 Oliver Geissen Show (powt.) 02.50 Wiadomości 03.20 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 04.10 Hans Meiser (powt.) 05.10 Life! (powt.) MCM 06.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 09.30 Netflash - wiadomości internetowe 10.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 12.00 Le 13' Music: Richard Ashcroft - magazyn muzyczny 12.15 MCM Tubes - teledyski 12.45 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 13.15 MCM Tubes - teledyski 17.00 Clipline 17.25 Replay - magazyn gier wideo 17.30 MCM Tubes - teledyski 18.30 Le 13' Music: Richard Ashcroft - magazyn muzyczny 18.45 MCM And Co. - program rozrywkowy 19.00 World Access 19.30 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 19.55 Netflash - wiadomości internetowe 20.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 20.30 Surf Channel - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 21.00 Legenda 21.30 B'n'G (Boys and Girls) 22.00 Airplay - radiowe hity 22.30 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 23.00 Total Rock 00.30 Smashing Pumpkins - teledyski 02.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski Discovery Civilisation 09.00 Na szlakach Nowego Testamentu 10.00 Terra X: Śmiertelna pułapka w Górach Ayers 10.30 Obrazy Afryki Południowej 11.00 Pacifica - opowieści z Mórz Południowych 11.30 Punkty zwrotne historii: Strzał, który rozpoczął wielką wojnę 12.00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Rosję (2) 13.00 Upadek Sajgonu (1) 14.00 Podróżnicy w czasie: Zaginione Imperium Florydy 14.30 Pierwsze loty: Pierwsze odrzutowce 15.00 Na szlakach Nowego Testamentu 16.00 Terra X: Śmiertelna pułapka w Górach Ayers 16.30 Obrazy Afryki Południowej 17.00 Pacifica - opowieści z Mórz Południowych 17.30 Punkty zwrotne historii: Strzał, który rozpoczął wielką wojnę 18.00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Rosję (2) 19.00 Upadek Sajgonu (1) 20.00 Podróżnicy w czasie: Zaginione Imperium Florydy 20.30 Pierwsze loty: Pierwsze odrzutowce 21.00 Na szlakach Nowego Testamentu 22.00 Terra X: Śmiertelna pułapka w Górach Ayers 22.30 Obrazy Afryki Południowej 23.00 Pacifica - opowieści z Mórz Południowych 23.30 Punkty zwrotne historii: Strzał, który rozpoczął wielką wojnę 00.00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Rosję (2) 01.00 Upadek Sajgonu (1) 02.00 Podróżnicy w czasie: Zaginione Imperium Florydy 02.30 Pierwsze loty: Pierwsze odrzutowce 03.00 Zakończenie programu Ale Kino! 08.00 Porwanie - film przygodowy, Polska/Bułgaria 1985, reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Djoko Rosić, Cwetana Manewa, Kosta Conew, Dosio Dosiew (94 min) 09.40 Tajemnice inspektora Pitt'a. Kat z Carter Street (The Cater Street Hangman) - film kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Sarah Hellings, wyk. Eoin McCarthy, Keeley Hawes, Peter Egon, John Castle (101 min) 11.25 Dokument: 100 lat kina. Najwspanialsze filmy Ameryki: Namiętność uczuć - film dokumentalny 12.15 Krwawe gody (Bodas de sangre) - film muzyczny, Hiszpania 1981, reż. Carlos Saura, wyk. Christina Hoyos, Antonio Gades, Juan Antonio Jimenez, Pilar Cardenas (68 min) 13.30 Magazyn filmowy: Bez twarzy 13.55 Brenda Starr - film przygodowy, USA 1992, reż. Robert Ellis Miller, wyk. Brookie Shields, Timothy Dalton, Tony Peck, June Gable (94 min) 15.35 Smacznego, telewizorku - komedia, Polska 1992, reż. Paweł Trzaska, wyk. Piotr Machalica, Gabriela Kownacka, Krystyna Tkacz, Marian Kociniak (90 min) 17.10 Dokument: 100 lat kina. Najwspanialsze filmy Ameryki: Szalona miłość - film dokumentalny 18.00 Szmery w sercu (Le souffle au coeur) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1971, reż. Louis Malle, wyk. Lea Massari, Daniel Gelin, Benoit Ferreux, Michel Lonsdale (113 min) 20.00 Magazyn filmowy: Robert Duval 20.30 Cięcia (Cuts) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Martyn Friend, wyk. Paul Chapman, Peter Davison, James Healy, Bobby Knutt (76 min) 21.50 Irena do domu - komedia, Polska 1955, reż. Jan Fethke, wyk. Lidia Wysocka, Adolf Dymsza, Kazimierz Brusikiewicz, Hanka Bielicka (91 min) 23.25 Czerwona zagłada (Bullet to Beijing) - thriller, Rosja/Kanada/W. Bryt. 1995, reż. George Mihalka, wyk. Anatoly Kulbitsky, Michael Caine, Jason Connery, Mia Sara (101 min) 01.10 Plaża - film krótkometrażowy 01.20 Dokument: 100 lat kina. Najwspanialsze filmy Ameryki: Bez cugli - film dokumentalny 02.10 Hair - musical, USA 1979, reż. Milos Forman, wyk. John Savage, Treat Williams, Annie Golden, Beverly D'Angelo (121 min) 04.15 Dokument: Magia kina: Kino akcji - film dokumentalny 04.40 Inna wyspa - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1986, reż. Grażyna Kędzielawska, wyk. Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Edward Lubaszenko, Mirosława Marcheluk, Ryszarda Hanin (70 min) TV Dami Skarżysko-Kamienna 08.00 Muzyczna Dami 10.15 Mały lord - serial animowany 10.45 Muzyczna Dami 11.00 Zaduszki - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1961, reż. Tadeusz Konwicki, wyk. Ewa Krzyżewska, Edmund Fetting, Jadwiga Chojnacka, Beata Tyszkiewicz (93 min) (powt.) 12.40 Muzyczna Dami 13.00 Hrabia Kaczula - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 13.30 Trudne rozmowy - magazyn 14.00 Bronią Lwowa polskie dzieci - film dokumentalny 14.15 Jesienna elegia - impresja filmowa 14.30 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy, Wenezuela 15.30 Telezakupy 17.00 Muzyczna Dami 17.15 Skarżyski Kalejdoskop - program informacyjny 17.35 Zabijamy to, co kochamy - program ekologiczny 18.00 Hrabia Kaczula - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 18.35 Z jak zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 18.55 Moje dziecko - program poradnikowy 19.05 Prawo ziemi - serial obyczajowy, Australia 20.00 Skarżyski Kalejdoskop - program informacyjny 20.25 Siedemnaście mgnień wiosny (9) - film wojenny, ZSRR 1973, reż. Tatiana Lioznowa, wyk. Wiaczesław Tichonow, Jewgienij Kuzniecow, Oleg Tabakow (80 min) 21.50 Filmówka - film dokumentalny 22.00 Skarżyski Kalejdoskop - program informacyjny 22.15 Zakończenie programu MarcoPolo 04.30 Mistral: Ziemia Baffina 05.00 Marcopolo Express - Norwegia (1) 05.30 Bazylikata (1) - reportaż 06.00 Landscape - Chorwacja (1) 06.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Boston (1) 07.00 Rzym 2000: Fontanny 07.30 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - amatorskie filmy z wakacji widzów 08.00 Wielka Brytania z lotu ptaka: Bristol i Bath 09.00 Europolis - Lizbona (3) 09.30 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Floryda 10.30 Klub Marcopolo - Tygodnik Informacji Turystycznej 11.00 Za morzem 11.30 Włoskie pejzaże: Skarby Brenty 12.00 Sail Away: Nowa Zelandia, Kalifornia 12.30 Atlas - Tahiti 13.30 Rejs - Karaiby (1) 14.00 Marcopolo Express - Norwegia (2) 14.30 Explorer: Projekt Trans-Azja etap 22 15.00 Za horyzontem: Japonia, Izrael 15.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Jordania (3) 16.00 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - amatorskie filmy z wakacji widzów 16.30 Rzeki 17.00 Kurtyna - Pavarotti Napój miłosny 18.00 Wędrówki: Szwajcaria 18.30 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Floryda 19.30 Adventure - Południowa Francja 20.00 Za morzem: Brazylia (5) 20.30 Explorer: Projekt Trans-Azja etap 22 21.00 Za horyzontem: Republika Czeska 21.30 Wyspy Bahama - reportaż 22.00 Przewodnik Marcopolo - Rzym i jego prowincja 22.30 Destinations - Jamajka 23.00 Ogrody: Angielskie rezydencje 00.00 Moja Afryka - Sharawi 00.30 Atlas - Quebec 01.30 Mistral: Ziemia Baffina 02.00 Marcopolo Express - Norwegia (1) 02.30 Bazylikata (1) - reportaż 03.00 Landscape - Chorwacja (1) 03.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Boston (1) 04.00 Rzym 2000: Fontanny BBC World 04.00 BBC News 04.30 Asia Today 04.45 World Business Report 05.00 BBC News 05.30 HARDtalk 06.00 BBC News 06.30 Top Gear 07.00 BBC News 07.30 Reporters 08.00 BBC News 08.30 HARDtalk 09.00 BBC News 09.30 Simpson's World 10.00 BBC News 10.30 HARDtalk 11.00 BBC News 11.30 Holiday USA 12.00 BBC News 12.30 Simpson's World 13.00 BBC News 13.30 HARDtalk 14.00 BBC News 14.15 World Business Report 14.30 Top Gear 15.00 BBC News 15.30 Simpson's World 16.00 BBC News 16.30 Asia Today 17.00 BBC News 17.30 HARDtalk 18.00 BBC News 18.15 World Business Report 18.30 Talking Movies USA 19.00 BBC News 19.35 World Business Report 19.45 World Sport 20.00 BBC News 20.30 HARDtalk 21.00 BBC News 21.30 Click Online 22.00 BBC News 22.30 World Business Report 23.00 BBC News 23.30 Quest's quest 00.00 BBC News 00.30 World Business Report 00.45 Asia Today 01.00 BBC News 01.30 HARDtalk 02.00 BBC News 02.30 Talking Movies USA 03.00 BBC News 03.30 Simpson's World